Ace (Name)
Ace (エース, Ēsu) a given name, nickname, and surname. ".''" :—Ace. People with the given name * Ace Adams (1910–2006), American Major League Baseball relief pitcher * Ace Atkins (born 1970), American crime reporter and author * Ace Loomis (1928–2003), American National Football League player * Ace Reid (1925–1991), American cartoonist * Ace Rusevski (born 1956), Macedonian retired boxer who represented Yugoslavia at the 1976 Summer Olympics * Ace Vergel (1952–2007), Filipino actor * Ace Young (born 1980), finalist on the TV series ''American Idol People with the nickname * Alfredo Aceves (born 1982), Major League Baseball relief pitcher * Jim Adams (lacrosse) (born c. 1929), American retired lacrosse coach, member of the National Lacrosse Hall of Fame * Ace Bailey (1903–1992), Canadian National Hockey League player * Garnet Bailey (1948–2001), Canadian National Hockey League player and scout who died in 9/11 attacks * Ace Bhatti (born 1970), British actor * Ace Brigode (1893–1960), American dance band leader and musician * Ace Cannon (born 1934), American saxophonist * Ace Durano (born 1970), Filipino politician * Ace Enders (born 1982), America lead singer and guitarist of the band The Early November * Rich Franklin (born 1974), American MMA fighter * Ace Frehley (born 1951), rock and roll guitarist and former member of the rock band Kiss * Leo Gottlieb (born 1920), American basketball player * Ace Gutowsky (1909–1976), American National Football League player * Ace Harris (1910–1964), American jazz pianist * Ace Herman (1913–1971), American film editor and producer * Ace Kefford (born 1946), English rock bass guitarist * Ace Khuse (born 1968), South African retired association football player and current interim coach * James Lyons (admiral) (born 1927), United States Navy admiral * Ace Magashule (born 1959), South African politician * Ace Mumford (1898–1962), African-American college football head coach * Patrick Ntsoelengoe (1952–2006), South African footballer * Ace Parker (1912–2013), American National Football League quarterback and Major League Baseball player and coach, member of Pro Football Hall of Fame * Ace Sanders (born 1991), American National Football League player * Ace Stewart (1869–1912), Major League Baseball player in 1895 * Judd Trump (born 1989), snooker player nicknamed "The Ace" * Ace Williams (1917–1999), American Major League Baseball pitcher * Aaron "Ace" Elam (born 1993), American Halo player People with the stage name or pen name * Ace and Vis, British radio presenters * Ace Backwords (born 1956), underground cartoonist * Ace Hood (born 1989), American rapper Antoine McColister * Ace Wilder (born 1982), Swedish singer Alice Gernandt * Buddy Ace (1936–1994), American blues singer James Lee Land * Johnny Ace (1929–1954), American singer John Marshall Alexander, Jr. * Mellow Man Ace (born 1967), American rapper Ulpiano Sergio Reyes People with the ring name * Ace Darling, professional wrestler Mike Maraldo (born 1974) * Ace Steel, professional wrestler Chris Guy (born 1973) * Johnny Ace, American professional wrestler John Laurinaitis (born 1962) People with the surname * Goodman Ace (1899–1982), American humorist, radio writer and comedian, television writer, and magazine columnist born Goodman Aiskowitz * Jane Ace (1897–1974), American radio performer, wife of Goodman Ace * Juliet Ace (born 1938), British dramatist, playwright and radio and television writer Fictional characters with the name * [[Ace (Doctor Who)|Ace (Doctor Who)]], in the Doctor Who television series * Ace (G.I. Joe), in the G.I. Joe universe * [[Ace (Justice League)|Ace (Justice League)]], a member of the Royal Flush Gang in the Justice League animated series * Ace the Bat-Hound, a canine crime-fighting partner of Batman * Ace the Wonder Dog, a canine actor active in the 1930s and 1940s * Ace Blackwell, in Half & Half * Ace Bunny, in Loonatics Unleashed * title character of the comic strip Ace Drummond, scripted by World War I ace Eddie Rickenbacker * Rory Gilmore, from 'Gilmore Girls – nicknamed Ace by Logan Huntsburger * Ace Lightning (character), in Ace Lightning * John "Ace" Merrill, the main antagonist of Stephen King's The Body * Ace Riker, a character from the cartoon M.A.S.K. (TV series) * Ace Rimmer, an alter ego of Arnold Rimmer, character in Red Dwarf * Ace Ventura, in Ace Ventura media * Acid Ace, a supporting [[List of Mega Man Star Force characters#Arthur C. Eos and Acid|character in Mega Man Star Force 3]] * Portgas D. Ace, in One Piece * Ultraman Ace, from the Japanese television drama of the same name * Eight Ace, from the British adult comic Viz * Ace Copular, a member of the Gangreen Gang, a group of characters in the animated series The Powerpuff Girls and also a stand-in bassist for the fictional band “Gorillaz” * Ace, an editable character in the challenge mode of the game Street Fighter EX3 * Ace, a playable character in Square Enix's action role-playing game Final Fantasy Type-0 * Ace, a duck in the English-language version of the animated film Leafie, A Hen into the Wild * Ace, a female costume character in the online video game Fortnite: Battle Royale See also * Ace (disambiguation) References Category:Articles Unknown